


memories of you

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	memories of you

Ephram can't remember the day Delia was born. Or at least he doesn't think he can. After all, he was only six at the time.

"Do you remember the day Delia was born, Ephram? She was..." He can still hear his mom's voice telling the story, so it must not be a real memory. It must be a story she told him.

He also doesn't really remember being an only child. He never minded having a sister. In fact, he thinks as he looks at his sister across the breakfast table, he doesn't want to remember being an only child.


End file.
